Yuna Roma Seiran
'Yuna Roma Seiran '(ユウナ・ロマ・セイラン) is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Yuna is the son of Unato Ema Seiran, the prime minister of Orb that succeeded former Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha. Yuna is also Cagalli Yula Athha's fiancee by arranged marriage, a union that was approved of by both their parents, a revelation that is revealed by Myrna, Cagalli's caretaker. Yuna is mostly used as comic relief, presented as a villain who sees himself as more calculating and dashing than he actually is. Personality & Character Yuna is impulsive and controlling. He told Cagalli that neither Athrun Zala nor Kira Yamato could be around them because those two are Coordinators and he and Cagalli are Naturals. It would be "unsafe" to have Coordinators around them (most likely due to political opportunism). History Post Break the World Incident After the fall of Junius Seven, Yuna aided in his father's decision to have Orb be allied with the Earth Alliance, as it was readily apparent that the Atlantic Federation was adopting a 'you're either with us, or against us' stance. However, Cagalli was strongly against the alliance with the Atlantic Federation because being on board the Minerva, she realized that they had managed to helped in breaking apart Junius Seven to cause less damage to the Earth. However, Yuna is able to successfully manipulate Cagalli into agreeing with the alliance. Because of Orb's treaty with the Earth Alliance, the Minerva is forced to depart from Orb. Yuna deploys the Orb forces out to prevent them from reentering their waters just as the Minerva leaves. There is a massive Earth Alliance fleet waiting for the Minerva just outside. However, Shinn Asuka activates his SEED mode for the first time and lays waste to the Earth Alliance forces with his ZGMF-X56S Impulse, forcing them to retreat. Yuna was shocked that the entire fleet was defeated by a single mobile suit. Soon after, Yuna is about to be married to Cagalli Yula Athha, but right before they can be officially married, Kira Yamato showed up in his ZGMF-X10A Freedom, disabling the Astray mobile suits. Yuna hides behind his wife-to-be, before running off, allowing Kira to successfully retrieve his sister, who nonetheless protested. Yuna was outraged, and ordered the immediate destruction of the Archangel and Freedom. However, Captain Todaka, in command of the fleet ready to recover Cagalli decided to let the Archangel to escape safely out of his deep respect for its warriors on board, whom fought by his side in the previous war. Battle of the Dardenelles During the Battle of Dardanelles, Yuna acts as Supreme Commander of Orb's forces ready to intercept the Minerva. Right before the Minerva fired its main cannon, the Freedom showed up and disabled it. Then Cagalli showed up in her MBF-02 Strike Rouge with her emblem on it and ordered all Orb forces to retreat. However, because Neo Roanoke had convinced him that there would be severe consequences for Orb if they backed out of the fight, Yuna refused to acknowledge that Cagalli was in the Strike Rouge (even though he knew perfectly well that she was), claiming that she was either being brainwashed or was an imposter, and ordered missiles to be fired at her and the Archangel, but Kira jumped in front of Cagalli and destroyed the approaching missiles. Battle of Crete In another vain attempt to please the Earth Alliance and make a name for himself, Yuna ordered the Orb fleet to engage the Minerva again at the Battle of Crete. However, this battle goes very badly and ends with the destruction of Orb's flagship Takemikazuchi. Although Captain Todaka does not have a very high opinion or respect for Yuna, he nevertheless urges him to abandon ship, which Yuna does, while Todaka remained on board just as Shinn Asuka delivered the final blow with his Impulse. ZAFT's invasion of Orb - "Operation Fury" Later, after Logos is revealed to the world by Gilbert Durandal, Lord Djibril flees to Orb under protection by the Seirans. However, the Seirans deny sheltering Lord Djibril in Orb. Their denial is worthless as ZAFT invades nonetheless. As Yuna entered the command center, he asked out loud why ZAFT would attack in spite of his public denial. One of the officers states it's because everyone can see through his obvious lie. Yuna tries defending that they denied harbouring the Archangel in the last war, the officer shouted that this is a completely different situation. As the battle quickly turned against Orb, Cagalli returned to lead her country's forces. As Yuna was unable to successfully command, he was delighted at Cagalli's return and was easily tricked by her into returning control of Orb to her. Her first command was that Yuna be arrested for treason, an order many officers frustrated with his incompetence happily acknowledged, beating him up before subduing him. Yuna is then confronted by Cagalli, who berated him for putting their country in danger before demanding to know where Djibril is. Yuna tells the truth: he doesn't know and that Djibril was at his house before and is nowhere to be found now. Soldiers escort Yuna out afterwards. Yuna is ultimately killed by a falling ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited that lands on him when he attempts to flee from his Orb captors. Gallery Yuna & Unato.png Yuna Crushed.png Gundam info Character Sheet Yuuna Roma Seiran.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet Yuna_seasick.gif|Yuna seasick during aboard on Takemikazuchi as seen on Episode 22 Yuna_has_capture_by_Orb_Forces.gif|Yuna has capture by Orb Forces after giving order by Cagalli Category:Deceased